themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
MC Wiki:Featured articles queue
This is the queue for featured articles scheduled to appear on the Main Page through the second half of 2009. For the first half of 2010, see Featured article queue/2. The dates listed indicate when they will be showcased. For a list of articles already featured on the main page, see History. July 26, 2009 – Jeng Droga July 27, 2009 – Cebann Veekan July 28, 2009 – Onara Kuat July 29, 2009 – The Epic Continues July 30, 2009 – Czulkang Lah July 31, 2009 – Asli Krimsan's holocron August 1, 2009 – Tamizander Rey August 2, 2009 – Beryl Chiffonage August 3, 2009 – Cay Qel-Droma August 4, 2009 – Darcc August 5, 2009 – Akanseh August 6, 2009 – Dhol August 7, 2009 – Equipment Emporium August 8, 2009 – Davish Krail August 9, 2009 – Crueya Vandron August 10, 2009 – Elassar Targon August 11, 2009 – Bidlo Kwerve August 12, 2009 – Daye Azur-Jamin August 13, 2009 – Nil Spaar August 14, 2009 – Zorba Desilijic Tiure August 15, 2009 – Empatojayos Brand August 16, 2009 – Gandolo IV August 17, 2009 – Even Piell August 18, 2009 – TIE Phantom August 19, 2009 – Teta August 20, 2009 – Shedao Shai August 21, 2009 – Tiss'shar August 22, 2009 – Garven Dreis August 23, 2009 – Andoorni Hui August 24, 2009 – Mezhan Kwaad August 25, 2009 – Pashna Starkiller August 26, 2009 – Krudar August 27, 2009 – Groznik August 28, 2009 – Kouhun August 29, 2009 – Gwellib Ap-Llewff August 30, 2009 – Laigrek August 31, 2009 – Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi September 1, 2009 – Harkov September 2, 2009 – Seha Dorvald September 3, 2009 – Jes Gistang September 4, 2009 – Uueg Tching September 5, 2009 – Jozzel Moffet September 6, 2009 – Kueller September 7, 2009 – Darth Wyyrlok (III) September 8, 2009 – Vara Nreem September 9, 2009 – Gaege Xarran September 10, 2009 – Ragez D'Asta September 11, 2009 – Satal Keto September 12, 2009 – Osvald Teshik September 13, 2009 – Kalyn Farnmir September 14, 2009 – Y'bith September 15, 2009 – Drigor Tarrens September 16, 2009 – Rufaan Tigellinus September 17, 2009 – Grael September 18, 2009 – Kas'im September 19, 2009 – Montross September 20, 2009 – Pau'an September 21, 2009 – Myhr Rho September 22, 2009 – Sardu Sallowe September 23, 2009 – Syal Antilles September 24, 2009 – Oppo Rancisis September 25, 2009 – Kolatill September 26, 2009 – Corran Horn September 27, 2009 – Murk Lundi September 28, 2009 – Buick September 29, 2009 – Miktiss September 30, 2009 – Antidar Williams October 1, 2009 – BL-17 October 2, 2009 – Demetrius Zaarin October 3, 2009 – Cassus Fett October 4, 2009 – Rescue of Bastila Shan October 5, 2009 – Orley Vanicus October 6, 2009 – Sebastian Shaw October 7, 2009 – Goran Beviin October 8, 2009 – Darth Maladi October 9, 2009 – Xenon Nnaksta October 10, 2009 – First Battle of Borleias (Galactic Civil War) October 11, 2009 – Waru October 12, 2009 – Gara Petothel October 13, 2009 – Makezh October 14, 2009 – Wraith Squadron October 15, 2009 – Shandy Fanaso October 16, 2009 – Samuel Raider October 17, 2009 – Rolf Treidum October 18, 2009 – Jedidiah October 19, 2009 – Aron Peacebringer October 20, 2009 – Kendal Ozzel October 21, 2009 – Rokko October 22, 2009 – Unidentified Imperial scout October 23, 2009 – Yomin Carr October 24, 2009 – Toby Philpott October 25, 2009 – Gorgon October 26, 2009 – Xamar October 27, 2009 – Slave Leia costume October 28, 2009 – Military Creation Act October 29, 2009 – Totem Master October 30, 2009 – Lost Temple October 31, 2009 – Garris Shrike November 1, 2009 – Elbo November 2, 2009 – Nas Choka November 3, 2009 – First Battle of Ruusan November 4, 2009 – Baljos Arnjak November 5, 2009 – Nelani Dinn November 6, 2009 – Matukai November 7, 2009 – Etahn A'baht November 8, 2009 – Var'Rotha Fin'Rotha November 9, 2009 – Crimson Jack November 10, 2009 – Chancellor Squidface November 11, 2009 – Duel on Ambria November 12, 2009 – Gobee November 13, 2009 – Duel in the Senate November 14, 2009 – Kalidor Crescent November 15, 2009 – Janek Sunber November 16, 2009 – OOM-9 November 17, 2009 – Madam Rhoden November 18, 2009 – Johun Othone November 19, 2009 – Tian Chyler November 20, 2009 – Lutrillian November 21, 2009 – Fohargh November 22, 2009 – Darth Sion November 23, 2009 – Celot Ratua Dil November 24, 2009 – Lushros Dofine November 25, 2009 – Windo Nend November 26, 2009 – Duel in the Korriban Academy November 27, 2009 – Worror November 28, 2009 – Niai Fieso November 29, 2009 – Jek Tono Porkins November 30, 2009 – Morag December 1, 2009 – Ecclessis Figg December 2, 2009 – Sirak December 3, 2009 – Orrimaarko December 4, 2009 – Dannl Faytonni December 5, 2009 – Janus Greejatus December 6, 2009 – Mandalore the Indomitable December 7, 2009 – Argyus December 8, 2009 – Tynnan December 9, 2009 – BesGas Three December 10, 2009 – Biscuit Baron December 11, 2009 – Aarrba December 12, 2009 – Hoggon December 13, 2009 – Darth Millennial December 14, 2009 – XJ-2 airspeeder December 15, 2009 – First Duel in the Iron Citadel December 16, 2009 – Pello Scrambas December 17, 2009 – Battle of Iziz (Beast Wars) December 18, 2009 – Raskta Lsu December 19, 2009 – Yoxgit December 20, 2009 – Mils Giel December 21, 2009 – Slyther Bushforb December 22, 2009 – Magaloof December 23, 2009 – Nar Hida December 24, 2009 – ARC-77 December 25, 2009 – Villian Dance December 26, 2009 – Lobar Aybock December 27, 2009 – K-3PO December 28, 2009 – Halley Kadorto December 29, 2009 – Unidentified Alderaanian stormtrooper December 30, 2009 – Blastsword December 31, 2009 – Shannon Voorson